Bloody Mary (Halloween Horror Nights)
Dr. Mary Agana, better known as Bloody Mary, is the icon for Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections Of Fear at Universal Orlando in Florida, USA during 2008. Based on the legend of Bloody Mary, Universal created a backstory on her transformation from a psychiatrist to the aforementioned urban legend herself. She has made appearances in the majority of advertisements as well as other aspects during 2008's event. Backstory The Old Urban Legend The urban legend of Bloody Mary goes back as far as a single person can remember. Everyone is familiar with it, however no one realizes the true source. A ghost known as Bloody Mary tends to appear in a mirror if one states her name thrice while alone. It is believed that legend stretches as far back as https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_I_of_EnglandQueen Mary 1. 1908 events A school teacher in Carey, Ohio named Mary Worthington has passed away on August 27, 1908 as a result of a Halloween prank orchestrated by the school handyman, Aldridge Kesterson. The six students were also involved in the mysterious death of Mary Worthington, the teacher of the sox students, but one student named Thornton Kesterson was not present due to the persistent goading by his father named Aldridge. Mr. Renshaw, who takes place as the schoolmaster found his schoolhouse in complete disarray with and blood and shards of glass scattered across the room. Mrs. Worthington's body was never found while classified missing, despite suspected murdered. 1958 events Marie W. Agana, daughter of Mary Worthington, dies on June 20, 1958. Dr. Mary Agana, daughter of Marie W. Agana, receives a letter from Alexander Pohl, her family attorney, that informs her of the wishes of her late mother. Mary will receive several valuable silver heirlooms that originally belonged to her grandmother, Mary Worthington. Most notably, Mary receives a silver jewelry music box that seems to possess her over time. On June 25, 1958, Mary receives a letter from the National Association of Mental Health that informs her that the board members of the NAMH have denied funding for her immersive fear therapy program. Dr. Gustav Heim, the director of the NAMH, states within the letter that he is disturbed that Dr. Mary Agana may proceed with her plan regardless. Dr. Agana opens up her own facility, Living Fearlessly: Specialized Treatments for Fear Based Ailments, in 1958 to begin her immersive therapy program. She hires assistants from a local facility, that are believed to be ex-cons or mental patients. Over the course of a few months, Mary sees several patients and discovers new ways to "cure" them of their fears and phobias. However, due to the disappearance of Charlie McPherson, a freelance photographer hired by private investigator Boris Shuster, Shuster begins an investigation into Dr. Mary Agana and her clinic. As patients begin to disappear from the clinic, Boris begins to wonder what really goes on inside of Dr. Agana's practice. Mary begins to suspect she is being watched, perhaps by Boris, as well as by her grandmother Mary Worthington through the mirror. Shuster makes an appointment with Dr. Mary Agana on August 27, 1958 to discover the truth behind the mysterious psychiatrist. On this night, Mary Agana is brutally murdered, supposedly by Boris Shuster, but her body was never found, it was later discovered that the murderer was a man named David Gronoll, a boxer who was either one of her patients or one of the assistants who worked for her. Some believe that the spirit of "Bloody Mary", none other than Mary's grandmother Mary Worthington, had been gradually possessing Dr. Mary Agana since she inherited her heirlooms in June 1958. In 2008, Legendary Truth: The Collective, which was started by Boris Shuster back in 1958, begins an investigation on the disappearance of Mary Agana. Collective field operatives collect information and visit Dr. Mary's office, which is still in utter disarray since her brutal death. At 11:03 pm on August 27, 2008, a manifestation of "Bloody Mary" is detected by the field agents, whom were never heard from again. Calvin Thorncastle, CEO of Legendary Truth: The Collective, quickly dispatches new operatives into Mary Agana's world to collect additional information on the doctor and her relationship to "Bloody Mary" and the seven patients that fell victim to her treatments. Navigation Category:Female Category:Noncorporeal Category:Urban Legends Category:Mascots Category:Femme Fatale Category:Bogeymen Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Paranormal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Commercial Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Halloween Horror Nights Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elderly Category:Psychopath Category:Theme Park Villains